Frustrations
by idealrain
Summary: When real life interrupts Maggie's attempts to date Victor, she takes charge of her life and those around her. Magic, with annoying Hortons. I don't own Days or its' characters. Also I cannot write a one-shot to save my life.
1. Chapter 1

Frustrations

When real life interrupts Maggie's attempts to date Victor, she takes charge of her life and those around her. Magic, with annoying Hortons. I don't own Days or its' characters. Also I cannot write a one-shot to save my life.

"Aunt Maggie, she's being totally unfair! Just because he's a DiMera…." Abby said as Maggie poured coffee.

"Uh-uh."

"She was totally married to Stefano's adopted son. Mom's being a hypocrite and Chad's a good DiMera, anyway," Abby said.

"Uh-uh."

"I'm an adult and can make my own choices."

Maggie laughed. "Oh! That argument. Well, if that was the case, your mother wouldn't be bugging me over dating Victor."

"You're dating?"

"Hmmm, kind of."

The news surprised Abby. She never pictured her aunt dating.

"Aren't you old?" Abby asked.

"Thanks. I was going to invite you to live with me once the repairs were done but now…" Maggie teased.

"I mean, it's just..I can't picture you with anyone but Uncle Mickey. How's it going?"

"It's different. Victor's very different than Mickey and…." Maggie shrugged.

"Victor as in Bo's dad, Victor? Wow. Isn't he kind of evil?" Abby asked.

Maggie groaned.

"I've just heard things and wait, wasn't he married to Carly?"

"Abby, we aren't going to discuss my relationship. And you just need to have your mom talk to Chad and Lexie more."

* * *

><p>Maggie walked into Victor's living room and looked around. Victor looked up at his love.<p>

"What a nice surprise," Victor smiled. Maggie tapped her fingers nervously.

"Victor, I was thinking…"

"Maggie, you're always thinking. You over think," Victor teased.

"Are you going to tease me or let me talk? Because you might like my thoughts," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry," Victor patted the couch next to him. Maggie sat down.

"Hi," Maggie smiled softly.

"Hello," Victor kissed Maggie. Maggie giggled.

"I can't believe we can actually kiss."

"Mmmm-mmm. We can definitely kiss," Victor's eyes sparkled.

"I think there's room for improvement," Maggie said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Victor…." Maggie sighed, as Victor kissed down her neck.

"Yesss?"

"I'm assuming you might like sex," Maggie said.

"Whatever would give you that idea," Victor laughed.

"I'm thinking we should get tested for STIs," Maggie said.

Victor grinned. "This is feeling very teenageish to me. Do you have a curfew?"

" Victor," Maggie sounded stern.

"You're serious about the testing?"

"How many times have you had affairs? And at least two you know have produced children," Maggie said. Victor looked sheepish.

"I'm assuming you'll go too? For moral support, since the last time you had sex was…."

"You know reminding me that the last time was over a year ago isn't helpful in this situation. I've had affairs in the pasts and I probably shouldn't judge," Maggie said.

"Then don't. Just relax," Victor kissed Maggie, his hands trailed lower.

"Oh…."

"I love you, Horton, I love you…." Victor started to unbuttoned Maggie's shirt.

"Is this your idea of fun?" Maggie asked.

"Are you having fun?"

"Mmm…"

Victor chuckled.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me," Maggie said.

"I will never laugh at you," Victor said.

"Victor…"

"I love you," Victor whispered.

"I know. I love you, too," Maggie smiled, kissing Victor.

"Maggie, do you want to move some place more comfortable or…"

"I'm fine right here…" Maggie's thought was interrupted by the phone. "Damn. Hello? Jennifer? The radiator again? What did the repairman say? You don't know because Abigail took take of it? Yeah. I'll be right over. We'll probably need to replace it. O.k. Bye."

"You need to go," Victor sighed.

"I'll make it up to you," Maggie promised.

"I know. Call me later."

"Mmm-mmm." Maggie softly kissed Victor. "Bye, my love."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"So , what did the repairman say?" Jennifer asked.<p>

"We're getting central heat and air install on Wednesday," Maggie said.

"How are we affording that?" Abby asked.

Maggie groaned. "I moved money from the annual barbeque account and rolled some over from my inheritance from Mickey. We seriously need to look at our finances. Between this, your school and Jennifer's medical bills, we need to tighten up."

Jennifer and Abby looked guilty.

"So no more gallivanting around Europe?" Abby guessed.

"To say the least. Also Jennifer, don't let anyone cut any more body parts out. Although I wonder if we could sue the prison…" Maggie mused.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Maggie."

"It's those Horton genes. I could ask Victor. The guy just gave up 47 million to impress me," Maggie said.

"Wait…Victor gave up 47 million dollars just to date you. How does that happen? Because it sounds really dirty," Abby said.

"Abigail! It's a thing between Victor and Brady. And no I didn't get the money," Maggie said.

"When is the work on your house going to be done?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, in a couple months," Maggie said.

"Ah. So are you going to stay here for now?" Jennifer asked. Maggie sighed.

"Well, I could stay in a hotel or Victor's, I suppose. But I would be more comfortable here. I can get away from Parker and Chloe," Maggie said.

"You're really dating Victor?" Jennifer said.

"Yes, I am dating Victor. Which is none of your business but I'm going ask anyway, would it, oh, bother you if he stays here sometimes?"

"As in overnight?" Jennifer looked horrified. Abby grinned at her great-aunt.

"Way to go, Aunt Maggie!"

Maggie groaned. This was going to get complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked, from the stove.

"Staring at my goddess and waiting for the ghost of Alice Horton to kick me out of her house," Victor said.

"Well, technically the house is in Julie's name. And your girlfriend happens to live here," Maggie said.

"Ah, so that's why I'm here. I thought it was because I was so morally superior now, I became an honorary Horton," Victor said.

"Honey, let's not go there. Besides, not all Hortons are good…"

"Oh?"

"I've been known to be little naughty and you met Julie, right?" Maggie laughed.

"A little naughty?" Victor asked.

Maggie merely smiled. Victor came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"I'm cooking," Maggie laughed as she felt Victor's arms around her.

"You can enjoy a neck massage while you cook, right?" Victor kissed her neck again. Maggie sighed and turned around.

"You are a bad influence," She kissed Victor.

"Hey, Aunt Maggie, what's for dinner?" Abby asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Victor was here."

"Steak fajitas and by the way Victor's here for dinner," Maggie answered.

"Oh. Does Mom know?"

"No. But I think I'm allowed to have my boyfriend over for dinner."

"I do love it when you refer to me as your boyfriend," Victor said. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"So with Victor here, dinner's going to be fun," Abby grinned.

"Meals with me are always delightful, right, Maggie?"

"Not always. I remember one meal with you and Vivian who was pretty bad," Maggie said.

"Was that the sarcophagus lining discussion?" Victor winced. Maggie grinned.

"We do need to work on your taste of women," Maggie teased.

"I'm dating you. My taste is impeccable," Victor said, kissing his girlfriend. Maggie laughed.

"Aunt Maggie, I'm sorry I'm late. Daniel was…oh, Victor's here. I just remembered that I forgot I left some paperwork at the hospital," Jennifer said.

"Well, you can eat now and get the paperwork later. The meat's done and the tortillas are warming in the oven," Maggie said.

"Ah, let me put my things away," Jennifer said, trapped.

"I'll help you," Maggie said.

The two women exited the room and Abigail looked at Victor.

"So this is awkward."

"It is," Victor agreed.

"I heard Chelsea is doing well at LSE."

"She is. I can't wait until she finished. Hopefully Brady will make room for her at Titan. When she did her internship at Bella last year, she was so brilliant," Victor smiled.

"And of course, Ciara will join the company, eventually," Abigail said.

"Hmm, I hope so but I can see her running the pub. What are your plans?" Victor asked.

"I used to think I wanted to be a journalist but now I don't know."

"Journalism is a hard field to get into now with the media changing. Bella had to revamp last year…" Victor started to explain.

* * *

><p>"You invited Victor into my grandmother's house? The man kidnapped her," Jennifer hissed.<p>

"I invited my boyfriend over to my current place of residence to cook for him. I can't wait until my house is done. And by the way, you married Stefano's adopted son!" Maggie snapped.

She took in her niece's hurt face and softened.

"Sweetheart, try to understand. This is awkward for everyone. When I offered to make dinner for Victor, I didn't think you or Abigail would be home. We're trying to merge our lives and right now I'm living here. I'm sorry."

"I really don't like him," Jennifer said.

"But I do. It's one of my two nights off this week and I want to spend time with my boyfriend," Maggie said.

"Fine. I'll be polite. For one night. I guess it won't kill me," Jennifer said.

"Thank you." Maggie kissed her niece's head.

* * *

><p>"Is everything o.k.?" Victor asked when the women returned to the table.<p>

"Mmm-mmm." Maggie kissed Victor's cheek. Jennifer glowered.

"So have you decided about the Paris trip?" Victor asked Maggie.

"Yes. We need to talk about that later, sweetheart," Maggie said.

"Wait, Paris trip?" Jennifer asked. Maggie sighed.

"Victor asked me to dinner in Paris and I haven't given him an answer yet."

"You can't be serious! Aunt Maggie, please tell me you aren't going to Paris with Victor! He's a—" Jennifer was cut off.

"He's someone I'm in love with. I love him, Jennifer. Whether or not I go to Paris, Victor will be in my life," Maggie said.

"Really? Have you told Melissa and Sarah about Victor?" Jennifer asked.

Maggie shifted uncomfortably. "Not yet."

"Why not? If you love him enough to date him, you should be able to tell your daughters about him," Jennifer said. Maggie stiffened.

Victor met Maggie's eyes, quietly reading his love's mood. "O.k. I'm going to leave now. Maggie, call me later."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Maggie's voice went calm. Victor knew how upset she was.

"I love you," Victor whispered as he kissed Maggie's temple.

The women heard the door slammed. Maggie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Abigail, would you please do the dishes? I'm going to bed," Maggie requested.

"Yeah, no problem, Aunt Maggie," Abby said.

"Aunt Maggie—" Jennifer started to say.

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennifer, what was so important I had to come back here as soon as humanly possible?" Julie rushed into the Horton kitchen.

"I haven't seen Maggie in three days. She hasn't call or even came home to change. She just left," Jennifer said, panicking.

"Ah….yes. That. First things, Maggie's probably fine. Really, really pissed off at you but fine. Second, little cousin, have you really never push Maggie Horton? I think she avoided Victor for an extra week last winter because she knew it would bug me. She's the most passive aggressive person I know…"

"Julie! What if Maggie went to Paris with Victor?" Jennifer asked.

"She didn't. If she did, she would call me or the girls. And by the way, Melissa and Sarah know about Victor. Melissa knew Victor was hanging around since last summer and Sarah knew since November. When Maggie said she hasn't told them about Victor, she meant how fast the relationship was developing. And as a sixty-eight year old woman, I think Maggie is more than capable to decide if she wants to go to Paris with her boyfriend. Jennifer, I'll call her but you need to be quiet," Julie warned.

* * *

><p>Maggie lightly kissed Victor, who deepened the kiss.<p>

"I feel buzzing…" Victor murmured. Maggie laughed.

"It's my phone. It's Julie. Hello?"

"Maggie, darling, I'm assuming you're with Victor," Julie said.

"Mmm-mmm. I'm very happy, right now. Victor's getting there. Wait, where are you?"

"At Gran's."

Maggie sat up. "You're in Salem? I'll be right over. Just let me say bye to Victor."

"So that will take what, and half-hour?" Julie asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut up. I'll be there soon."

Maggie hung up her phone. Victor was pouting.

"You're leaving me for Julie?"

Maggie thought for a second. "I am. I'm leaving my boyfriend to see my best friend who has been traveling for three months. Deal with it."

"I would need a really good reward, if you're leaving me," Victor said.

"Ah, I'll cook for you, again. With a special dessert…."Maggie said.

"A special dessert, huh? Maggie, should I be picking up supplies?"

"If by supplies, you mean condoms so we can have sex…" Maggie paused, her eyes twinkling, "I suppose you should."

"That's a good reward. I'll miss you," Victor said.

"I'll see you later," Maggie said.

"Wait a second." Victor kissed Maggie, who sighed.

"I really need to go," Maggie said, laughing.

"Julie would understand….." Victor said, against her skin.

"Victor, don't tempt me, please," Maggie said.

"Fine. I'll call you."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"That was only fifteen minutes. I thought it would take at least a half-hour," Julie smirked when Maggie pulled up to the Horton house.<p>

"Victor feels short-changed. Hi!" Maggie hopped out and hugged her friend.

"Hello. I want all the gossip. And you're a fool for not letting the man sweep you off to Paris," Julie said.

"Well, climb in. As for being foolish, I want to show you something," Maggie said.

"Can I tell Jennifer you're here, alive and not in Paris?" Julie asked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I guess. Let me turn off the engine first."

"Jennifer!" Julie called as they entered the house.

"Hi." Jennifer bit her lip. Maggie and Julie exchanged looks.

"Maggie, stop torturing your niece. It's not nice," Julie said.

"Jennifer, I'm…look, we need to talk about Victor. But right now, I want to spend time with Julie," Maggie said.

"Yeah, I'll let you do that. I love you, Aunt Maggie," Jennifer said.

"I love you, too. The situation with Victor is difficult for everyone. Julie, ready to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Julie raised an eyebrow when Maggie pulled up to a building.<p>

"Doesn't Sami live here?"

"Yeah. But I happen to be the renter of two other lofts here. One is across from Sami and is for Lucas and Allie when they return. The other one, well, is mine."

"As in a love nest? You and Victor have a love nest. That's…" Julie dissolved into laughter.

"Is it too forward?" Maggie asked, opened the door.

"No…" Julie laughed, "I think that Victor will enjoy it. But wow, I never expect that."

"I'm living in my mother-in-law's house with my nieces. How are romantic is that?" Maggie pointed out.

"Doug and I managed."

"You and Doug can have good sex in a fast food restaurant. You two are absolutely ridiculous. I can't imagine…" Maggie shrugged.

"Jennifer would have a heart attack," Julie said.

"That's not funny. Victor thinks Alice will haunt him," Maggie said.

"Uh-uh. There's no furniture here."

"I know. This is the problem. I need to turn this into Paris, in like ten hours. Can you help?" Maggie pleaded.

"For the sake of romance?"

Maggie smiled. Julie laughed again.

"Darling, you're lucky I'm back in town!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Paris in ten hours, Julie?" Abby looked skeptical.

"I told Maggie we could do it. She's running to Chez Rouge for the food then over to the craft store for photos. We need to be here to help with furniture," Julie said as she hung purple drapes.

"Can I ask a question?" Abby unrolled a rug.

"Hmmm. What, honey?" Julie moved to the kitchen and unpacked dishes to be wash and put away.

"Is Aunt Maggie really mad at Mom? And is she ticked off at me, too?"

"Maggie…she's trying to figure things and her nieces baiting Victor isn't helpful. Your mother has romancized Maggie and Mickey's relationship to help her deal with your dad and Maggie isn't saying anything. But then again neither is demonizing one person in a relationship," Julie pointed out.

"You're talking about my parents. Julie, that's totally different," Abby protested.

"Ah, right."

"Julie, it is different," Abby said.

"Anyway Maggie changed after Mickey's death, maybe even before then. When we were going through Mickey's papers…."

* * *

><p>"<em>Maggie, are these personal papers or work-related?"<em>

"_I don't know. What's the label?" Maggie asked._

"_Maggie-Mickey. 2008-10."_

"_Ah. Both. Glance through and pull out the guardianship papers for Mia, I guess. There's also some house paperwork…"_

"_O.k…." Julie sorted through the papers._

"_Ah…I can't believe he kept a copy of Melissa's adoption papers here. Melissa Joy Anderson is officially Melissa Joy Horton. One of the best days of my life…" Maggie smiled._

"_Hmmm…These are your divorce papers from May 2009…." Julie stared at the papers._

_Maggie gently tugged the papers out of Julie's hands. Julie looked at Maggie._

"_2009? Is the date wrong?" Julie asked._

"_Nope." Maggie shredded the papers._

"_Maggie?"_

"_We haven't really talked in two months and Mickey wasn't coming home and I stupidly issued an ultimate. Mickey called me on it and drew up papers. We didn't talk about it and Mickey started to call every night and I started to want him home. Mickey was going to come home and we were going to go on the cruise, to really figure out things…." Maggie started to cry._

"_Maggie, it's o.k. You didn't know. Oh, sweetie," Julie hugged her friend._

"_I loved him so much."_

"_I know," Julie said._

* * *

><p>"Abby, no one else knows about the divorce papers and Maggie still feels guilty. I'm asking you to be discreet," Julie said.<p>

"Right," Abby said, as Maggie walked in. Julie looked guilty.

"Hi. I got the food. Abigail, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Maggie said, as her niece hugged her tightly.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're happy."

"Well, thank you. What a nice sentiment. Julie, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Julie protested.

"Ah, right," Maggie nodded.

"I've reformed," Julie said.

"Since last Christmas?" Maggie asked.

"What happened last Christmas?" Julie asked.

"Remember the trying to convince me to date?"

"Ah. Well, clearly since you're dating Victor, I was totally wrong. You don't have feelings for Victor. He repulsed you and you'll never date him, let alone sleep with him," Julie said.

"Julie! I'm sure Abigail doesn't need to know about my sex life," Maggie blushed.

"Ah-ha, so there is a sex life. Dish!"

"Julie…."Maggie groaned,"I'll tell you later. Maybe."

"Well. I think we should get to work," Abby said.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Wow. This is amazing," Maggie looked around. Purple drapes adored the windows and candles were flickering. Photos of Parisian landmarks were scattered around the room.<p>

"You set up the bedroom?" Julie asked.

"Yes. The bedroom's all set," Maggie smiled. Abby eyed her aunt.

"You know, I read an article online about how older people don't have safe sex because of the lack of pregnancy risk. Have you-"

"Abigail!"

"She makes a good point," Julie said, enjoying the sight of Maggie turning red.

"We're getting tested next week and Victor's bring condoms," Maggie mumbled.

"Cause Victor's a manwhore?" Abby asked.

"Victor's a-oh, you heard that conversation. Yeah, that's the reason and common sense. And stop eavesdropping on my phone calls," Maggie said.

"When is your house getting done?" Julie asked.

"Not soon enough."

* * *

><p>Maggie heard the knock at door and called, "Just a second. Just one second." She finished lighting the candles. "You're early. Dinner's almost ready."<p>

"I couldn't wait. I'm starving…." Victor walked into the apartment, "Hello, my love."

"Ah…hi. What do you think? I know it's not Paris but…" Maggie was cut off by Victor kissing her.

"What have you done, Horton?"

"I thought we needed a place just for us. Welcome to us, I guess," Maggie laughed.

"I love you so much, Maggie Horton."

Maggie merely beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you realize we haven't been totally alone since you invited me to dinner?" Victor asked.

"I do. I'm sorry. Julie's home and Jen's being difficult. I keep wanted to call you but the phones at the house…" Maggie sighed.

"Maggie, we are totally alone. I don't want to talk about Jennifer or Julie," Victor said.

"Oh? Well, what do you want to do, Mr. Kiriakis?" Maggie asked.

Victor leaned towards Maggie. She smiled, as Victor kissed her.

"I feel like I can never get close enough to you. I never get enough of my Maggie," Victor whispered. Maggie sighed and shifted closer.

"I know. I just want to be with you. I'm sorry about Paris. I should've explained better. It was the distance from Salem. It wasn't you. I want you. I love you," Maggie said.

"I should've waited a little longer before inviting you for a weekend away. I just want you, not Maggie Horton. "

"Well, honey, you are dating Maggie Horton," Maggie laughed.

"No. I'm dating my Maggie. My Maggie is more sarcastic, blunter and more morally ambiguous. Maggie Horton would never be alone in a room with me. But my Maggie wants to spend alone time, possible naked?"

Maggie smiled. "You do realize my age. I don't look like a super model. I never did."

"Maggie…" Victor chuckled.

"I mean, I have scars and age spots…"

"Maggie, I've been daydreaming about your body for months now. Actually for years. I would glance at you at parties and envied Mickey Horton because he would be unzipping your dress that night. You, my love, are always the most beautiful woman in the room. And what makes you even sexier is you have no idea how sexy you are. I swear, when you were making coffee in jeans and a button-down shirt, I almost lost it," Victor said.

"The most beautiful woman in the room?" Maggie took a deep breath.

"Absolutely. I want you. Sweetheart, trust me." Victor kissed Maggie.

"Victor…" Maggie sighed as Victor unbuttoned her shirt.

"Yes?"

"There's a queen size bed in the bedroom…."

Victor looked at Maggie. "You are amazing."

"Well, yes. That's a known fact."

"Are you sure?" Victor asked.

Maggie kissed him in answer.

* * *

><p>"Maggie…" Victor rubbed his lover's back afterwards, "Are you o.k.?"<p>

"Mmm-mmm. I'm absolutely wonderful. We should do that more often," Maggie smiled.

"That could be arranged. You are so…" Victor was speechless.

"I didn't disappoint?"

"No, you're, my love, heaven. Pure heaven. "

"I should call my daughters," Maggie sighed.

"That's a weird tangent. We had sex for the first time and you want to call your daughters," Victor said.

Maggie laughed and kissed Victor. "I'm assuming this is getting serious."

"Well, I thought we could just sleep together. We seem to do that well," Victor kissed Maggie.

"Are we dating anyone else?"

Victor's hands stopped tracing patterns on Maggie's back. "Are you planning on that? Because I'll tell you now, your boyfriend is the jealous type."

"He is? I'm not the one with a harem. When you got married last time, you seemed fine with having an affair," Maggie said.

"With you! I wanted to have an affair with you. Which I suppose I succeed." Victor kissed Maggie.

"So I know I said I didn't want go away but I had an idea. We could go to the Dominican Republic and get you a divorce. "

"Justin's working on it. Besides, I think Jennifer would kill me if I took you out of the country."

"Victor, I'm almost seventy. I think I can choose to go away with my boyfriend. Unless you don't want to…" Maggie bit her lip.

"I asked someone to Paris, if you remember. It just amuses me that you didn't want to go to Paris but are willing to go to the Dominican Republic," Victor chuckled.

"Well….you wanted me to be more spontaneous. This would be the most spontaneous thing I've done in a long time."

"Really?" Victor asked, brushing his hips against Maggie.

"_Oh…_well, _that_ was planned. That was a spur of moment in buying the loft. But I knew we would be sleeping together today."

"Next time, could you give me a little more notice? I wanted to be the one with the surprises," Victor pouted.

"Well….you could cook for me. Or give me a massage. Or just kiss me," Maggie said.

"What torture, kissing my gorgeous girlfriend. Are you serious about the Dominican Republic?" Victor asked, dipping his head to kiss Maggie's neck.

"Ah…yeah…sure. Why not?" Maggie squirmed as Victor found the right spot.

"You don't need permission from anyone, like Sarah and Melissa or even Melanie? I don't want to answer to them as a kidnapper," Victor found another spot to kiss.

"No, I'm good…"Maggie groaned. Victor smirked.

"You _are_ very good. Which is why we are going to stop so you can call the girls," Victor sat up and walked out of the bed, pulling on pants.

"Wait…what?" Maggie said, immediately missing Victor.

"No more sex until you make phone calls."

"Really? Is there any way I can change your mind?" Maggie stood up, as Victor sighed at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Sweetheart, this is me, trying to be good. I don't want to alienate your family," Victor explained as he wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"You are very good. I thought I was loud and clear about that," Maggie kissed Victor.

"Very loud," Victor chuckled, "Call your daughters. I'm going to take a shower."

"There's a robe in the closet. Will it be a cold one?" Maggie asked.

"You are impossibly cruel," Victor called over his shoulder.

Maggie rolled over in bed and smiled to herself. Life was good.


End file.
